The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for translation of messages and, more particularly, to debuggable and fixable systems and processes for translating messages between business partners in a supply chain or trading network.
Supply chains involve large numbers of parties, each of whom will generally need to communicate with multiple other parties. Numerous message exchange standards exist to facilitate these supply chain communications, but only certain standards will be supported by the business systems of each party. Mismatches in supported standards may make communications more costly, less efficient, or less accurate, or even lead to an inability to conduct business between the parties.
What is needed is a system and associated methods for efficiently and accurately transmitting messages between trading partners in a trading network without requiring modification to the systems or message exchange formats of the parties.